


Love Song For A Vampire

by heliosjongho



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Huening Kai-Centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun, Vampire Choi Yeonjun, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Victorian setting, Yeonjun is a little shit, an attempt at a little world building was made, hongjoong and bang chan appear for like one chapter, kinda pwp? at one point, no beta we die like men, obviously, soobin is a vampire hunter, takes place in london and transylvania
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliosjongho/pseuds/heliosjongho
Summary: Young Huening Kai travels to Transylvania to give an estate purchased by Count Choi Yeonjun in London, thinking he would be just another client.Enter Choi Soobin, professor and vampire hunter, keen on destroying Yeonjun before his bloodthirsty fury devastates the English metropolis.However, Yeonjun has set his eyes on Kai's best friend, Beomgyu, and he'll wreal havoc at all costs until the boy he's been searching for eternity is his.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Love Song For A Vampire

_Dearest Beomgyu and Taehyun,_

_I don’t mean to startle you by what I’m to say in this letter, but you must hear me out and you must believe my words._

_You know I never truly believed in fairy tales or legends that always spread around between our family circle and in the dark, gloomy streets of London. I am not one to have an imaginative mind, but you both, –you have always been obsessed with those– You always told me to believe… To believe in things I cannot._

_And now I believe in them._

_Monsters are real. They are as real as all the evil people existing, tainting the world into a living nightmare._

_A vampire is headed towards you, and you both must hide, no matter what._

_I don’t have much time, I’m headed towards England as I’m writing this, hoping to reach you by tomorrow, though I shall send this letter as soon as possible so it can get to you before me, as a type of warning. You and Taehyun are my dearest, most precious friends I’ve had the honor of meeting and loving for many years, and now there’s someone coming for you both, but mostly Beomgyu. Taehyunnie– please, keep Beommie safe… Keep yourselves safe… As long as his wrath and search on the city should last. I have a vampire hunter with me, he’s keeping me company and giving me safety on our journey back home. Once I can meet up with you again, we’ll stay with him. He can protect us, he swore on it._

_Wishing this letter reaches you both safely, my dear friends._

_Whatever you do, don’t go out when he’s near._

_Don’t go to sleep at night, always carry a wooden stake with you, don’t dare get split up._

_Please keep each other safe._

_**Don't let Count Yeonjun find you.** _

_\- Your dearest friend, Huening Kai_


End file.
